He Can Hold Her
by Kana94
Summary: Petit One Shot sur James et Lily écrit il y a quelques années.     "Il avait toujours prétendu vouloir sortir avec Lily Evans, mais jamais elle n'avait cru un seul mot franchissant le seuil de ses lèvres."


Assise sur son lit, les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre, Lily soupira. Ce soir là, elle était seule dans son dortoir, ses amies étaient parties voir le match de quidditch, comme tous les étudiants à Poudlard. Sauf elle, bien sûr. Elle, la jeune fille rousse après qui James Potter courait depuis tant d'années… Lui, un beau jeune homme, certes, mais un beau jeune homme prétentieux et arrogant, une personne qui ne semble pas faire attention aux autres et irresponsable, de surcroît. Il avait toujours prétendu vouloir sortir avec Lily Evans, mais jamais elle n'avait cru un seul mot franchissant le seuil de ses lèvres.

Elle était restée cloîtrée dans son dortoir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle détestait le quidditch, mais ce qu'elle haïssait avant tout était sans doute la fin du match, quand Potter descendait de son balai, triomphant, brandissant le vif d'or dans une de ses mains tandis qu'il se passait l'autre dans ses épais cheveux noirs devant une centaine de jeunes filles qui gloussaient en se précipitant vers lui. Lily n'avait jamais compris comment un simple geste était capable de déclencher tant d'agitation. Elle restait seule, de son côté, comme étrangère à l'émoi général, laissant ses amies vagabonder du côté de Sirius Black, le stupide meilleur ami de Potter.

Perdue entre ses rêves et la réalité, elle ne savait pas vers quel monde se tourner. Ses parents n'étaient plus là pour l'aider et la solitude ne lui réussissait pas. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Toutes ces soirées passées à se remettre en question, à réfléchir au coin du feu, dans la grande salle, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici après tout… Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et descendit les marches de l'escalier pour arriver dans le couloir menant à la salle commune. Elle s'assit sur un sofa et regarda le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, repensant à sa jeunesse florissante, se revoyant rire dans les bras de sa mère qui la tenait fermement en souriant... Elle laissa couler une larme sur ses joues, elle avait perdu les seuls êtres qui avaient toujours été là pour la soutenir dans ses choix et ses idées.

Elle essuya hâtivement ses joues du revers de sa main, ayant entendu le portrait pivoter. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le match avait pris fin et que Gryffondor avait probablement gagné puisque les élèves qui étaient à présent entrés criaient de joie, riaient ou bien se précipitaient vers les joueurs pour les féliciter, mais elle, transparente, se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, ne bougeant pas, le regard toujours perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient, elle ne savait pas si elle devait partir ou rester.

*Les Serpentards doivent être sacrément déçus et furieux*, pensa-t-elle. Ils avaient passés de nombreuses heures à s'entraîner et à expérimenter de nouvelles techniques qui n'avaient apparemment abouti à rien.

Aucun des élèves ne semblaient avoir remarqué la présence de Lily. Pas même ses amies. Ils étaient tous occupés à boire un verre de bière-au-beurre en compagnie de James Potter et Sirius Black, les deux grandes stars de l'équipe. Dans ces moments là, ses parents lui manquaient plus que tout. S'ils avaient été là, ils auraient sans doute su lui remonter le moral, l'encourager à rejoindre les autres, mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Elle frissonna légèrement, une main venait de se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut avec un étrange sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, situé entre le soulagement et la gêne, que la main appartenait à James. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, les joues légèrement rouges dû au vent auquel il avait fait face lors du match, pensa Lily, il devait avoir eu beaucoup de mal à sortir du cercle qu'avaient formé ses groupies autour de lui. Elle sourit légèrement mais poussa cependant sa main d'un geste dégagé, pouvant ainsi retourner à sa rêverie. C'était bien la première fois en sept ans qu'elle ne l'envoyait pas méchamment balader, mais qu'est ce qui avait changé en elle pour qu'elle se trouve aussi faible face à lui ? Pour qu'elle se soit sentie apaisée, soulagée, fière qu'il pose la main sur elle ?

" Tout va bien Evans ? L'interrogea t-il d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.  
>_ Bien sûr. Je n'en ai pas l'air ? Rétorqua t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.<br>_ Eh bien… Non. Enfin si. Je veux dire, je te crois mais... "

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend mais la regardait, confus, inquiet, comme s'il attendait une permission pour pouvoir continuer de parler.

Quelle imbécile elle était ! Il avait essayé d'être gentil avec elle, et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire était de l'envoyer balader. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et constata avec désarroi qu'il semblait penser qu'elle allait lui répondre de manière peu diplomate mais elle n'eut le temps de rien, il l'évita et retourna vers Sirius Black. Ils rirent aux éclats lorsqu'ils virent Gwen Spencer se tordre la cheville en essayant de monter les escaliers du dortoir avec ses immenses talons, et il fallait avouer que le spectacle était plutôt comique.

Lily soupira en voyant Rémus Lupin s'approcher d'elle, elle le trouvait très gentil et il était probablement son meilleur ami, mais il avait toujours su trouver la cause de ses problèmes et cette fois ci, elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit.

" Lily Evans ne va pas bien ! S'exclama t-il en souriant légèrement.  
>_ Ne cherches pas Rémus… Répondit-elle sur un ton d'épuisement.<br>_ J'ai déjà trouvé, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ira, et puis, il y a James, non ? Dit-il en souriant de plus belle. "

Comment savait-il ? Il avait dû remarquer sa gêne lorsqu'il était venu lui parler, il était impressionnant… Mais c'était la vérité. Depuis quelques temps, elle se posait des questions sur James, et puis elle avait remarqué qu'il avait changé. Il était bien moins prétentieux et évitait soigneusement ses prétendantes dans les couloirs. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle se rendait compte que son aversion pour lui n'était peut-être pas si justifiée qu'elle le croyait. Après tout, Rémus donnait toujours l'air de devoir la vie à Potter. Il l'appréciait vraiment et elle commençait à faire sérieusement confiance au jugement de son ami.

Lily rendit son sourire à Rémus, ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que la salle était à présent presque vide. Seuls Sirius, James, et eux deux y étaient restés. Les deux maraudeurs chuchotaient, jetant quelques fois des regards en biais dans la direction de Lily qui sentait ses mains devenir moites. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit Sirius faire un signe de tête à Rémus qu'elle comprit que ces deux là souhaitaient les laisser seuls.

Elle entreprit de s'accrocher à la chemise de son ami pour éviter d'être seule avec James, mais la manqua de peu alors qu'il sortait précipitamment de la salle commune. Encore une fois, elle s'appuya contre le bord du sofa et entreprit de regarder les petites étincelles jaillir du feu de bois en feignant ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du maraudeur, mais James vint troubler sa concentration en s'installant près d'elle et en la fixant avec insistance.

" Je suis contente que Gryffondor ait gagné, annonça-t-elle calmement.  
>_ Oh, de peu tu sais … Je n'ai jamais vu les Serpentards jouer aussi bien. Peut-être parce que Servilus n'était pas là.<br>_ Tu n'as pas à l'appeler de cette façon James ! S'indigna-t-elle en le fixant d'une manière qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
>_ C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, constata t-il simplement sans prêter attention à sa remarque. "<p>

Elle changea aussitôt d'attitude, détournant son regard, il avait réussi à toucher un point sensible.

"Il y a un début à tout, dit-elle, hésitante.  
>_ C'est vrai, Lily. Cela sonne beaucoup mieux, tu ne trouves pas ?"<p>

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. L'atmosphère s'était drôlement adoucie. Il était face à elle et ses yeux trahissaient une certaine appréhension. Un lourd silence s'installa, elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les garçons, et encore moins avec lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il la serre dans ses bras si fort qu'elle aurait juré avoir ressenti les battements de son coeur. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un certain temps. L'effet de surprise était tel que Lily donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappée par un sortilège de paralysie. Cependant, elle se surprit à penser que cette étreinte était plus agréable et réconfortante que n'importe quelle autre. Elle enfouie son visage dans le creux de son cou, et se fit la promesse qu'un jour, elle épouserait James Potter pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


End file.
